The Internet contains a wealth of information for consumers, students and businesses. Users generally access this information through software known as a "browser," such as the Netscape Navigator.TM. or the Microsoft Explorer.TM.. Browsers allow an end-user to access "web sites," which contain content typically in the form of HTML files. The browser software interprets the HTML data and provides the user with graphical images, textual data, audio sound or other forms of output. Other software utilities for accessing Internet content include News Groups, FTPs, IRC chat rooms and e-mail. Additionally, other traditional programs, such as games and database or spread-sheet programs, may also be programmed to directly access Internet content.
Many entities have found a need to block access to some web sites for certain end-users. For example, corporations may wish to allow their employees to access technical or business sites but not entertainment oriented sites, while families may wish to prevent access to sexually explicit or other objectionable information. Indeed, even advocates of free and open speech on the Internet have recognized the need for technology which allows for individualized self-censorship of the content of information received as a means to avoid government censorship of the content which is posted on the Internet.
Software developers have attempted to allow some control over the content of information received on end-user machines ("clients") by filtering the information available. Several mechanisms for filtering are available: exclusive filtering ("black-listing") which prevents access to all sites on a predetermined list of Internet sites; inclusive filtering ("white-listing") which allows access only to a predetermined list of Internet sites; and word-screening or phrase-screening which prevents access to web site "pages" which contain any word or phrase on a predetermined list. Other methods of filtering include blocking access to "newsgroups"--open discussion areas that allow users to easily interact and post content. Another filtering method is the Platform for Internet Content Selection (PICS) standard which allows individual Internet content providers to self-label their content according to standard criteria. PICS also allows for third party labeling of sites.
Initial attempts at Internet content control implemented the filter function on the local (client) machine. FIG. 8 shows a typical prior art configuration, implementing inclusive or exclusive filtering where the client personal computer 500 stores a database 501 of allowed (inclusive) or disallowed (exclusive) Internet sites. Client 500 is connected through an asynchronous dial-up line 502 to the Internet Service Provider ("ISP") server 503. The ISP server 503 is typically connected via a high speed connection 504 such as a T-1, T-3 or greater, to the global Internet 505. There are several disadvantages with this single-user configuration. First, it is subject to be modified or thwarted by a computer literate end-user, such as a teenager or corporate employee. Second, in either the home, school or corporate environment, it is difficult and time consuming to install on every end-user's client machine. Third, this configuration is dependent upon individual end-user hardware and operating systems and requires modified software for different end-user platforms. Finally, the client database 501 must be updated frequently to track changes in the content of various Internet sites. This requires frequent downloads from the Internet or disk updates.
A variation of the single-user configuration of FIG. 8 is shown in FIG. 9. In this local server-based configuration, a plurality of client computers 520, running any of a number of platforms such as Windows.TM., MacOS.TM. or Unix,.TM. are coupled to a local area network 521. The local area network 521 is connected to the ISP server 523 through a local server 522 and a dial-up or fixed connection 524. End-user requests for Internet content are filtered by the local server 522. The local server 522 accesses its stored database 525 and utilizes a single set of filtering criteria for all of the end-users of the client computers 520. This is disadvantageous because a single set of filtering criteria is often not appropriate for all of the end-users. While this local server configuration makes it far more difficult for a computer literate end-user to modify or thwart the system, it suffers from many of the disadvantages of the single-user configuration in that it requires time-consuming local service to initiate and maintain the system on the local server 522. Many organizations do not have the resources and expertise to install and maintain such a system. Further, while this configuration can often be used with a variety of end-user platforms, software implementing the filtering functions is typically tied to a single local area network or a local server platform.
Additionally, some service providers, such as America Online, have used a third "server-based" configuration where the filtering function is performed at the remote server site. To the inventors' knowledge, however, each of the existing systems implementing this server-based configuration utilize a single set of filtering criteria for all of their controlled-access end-users. Thus, while this system solves some of the problems associated with the local server configuration above, it still suffers from the fact that a single set of filtering criteria is not appropriate for all end-users. Accordingly, there exists a need for a remote ISP server based method and system for filtering Internet content received by controlled access subscribers on an individually customizable basis.